


In Bed

by CJSpooks



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, tgs, topgearslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene of Jeremy and James in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed

James rolled over and was greeted with the most interesting sight: TV's Jeremy Clarkson engaged in an epic staredown with Fusker the cat.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"The bloody cat started it."

"Excuse me?"

"He was curled up on you, James. I don't like how comfortable he is with you. You're mine."

"You do know how ridiculous you sound right now."

"He was sleeping with you!"

"He's a cat! And we've been sharing the bed for a lot longer than you and I."

As if on cue (to show up Jeremy), Fusker jumped onto James' bare chest and meowed.

Jeremy lunged, flailing an arm. "Shoo! James loves me more than you."

"I never said that."

"You surely haven't picked Fusker over me. I'm more cuddly. And I don't terrorize the neighbors."

James rolled his eyes. Fusker jumped off the bed and left the room.

"See? The cat has abandoned you. I win!"

"I'm not a prize to be won."

"Oh, Slow, you're the very best prize." Jeremy kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Let's stay in bed all day."

"I can't. There's too much to do. A trip to the shops, some tuning on the Panda, and I need to finish my column."

"Later." Jeremy wrapped his arms around James' middle to prevent him from leaving. "I have better things planned for you here."

"Alright, if I'm not to get anything done, then at least it was worth it with you."

"You just got all soppy, man."

"You love it."

"I do." Jeremy climbed on top of James. He smirked. "Let's start with the first and only activity I have planned."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at topgearslash at LJ on Nov. 16, 2010.


End file.
